I'll be you slave
by SMRU
Summary: .:One-shot Gruvia:. Puede que Gray nunca lo reconozca, pero le encanta que Jubia haga TODO lo que él quiera...


**¡Hola hola! ¿Qué tal? Esta vez me paso por aquí tímidamente para dejar otro de los retos de "la Liiista". Explico de nuevo: el reto es hacer aparecer una frase estúpida en un fic coherente. Y, para esta frase, no se me ocurría mejor pairing que éste (que es uno de mis favoritos ever). Pero bueno, no me enrrollo y aquí os lo dejo. ¡Un beso!**

**Autor: **SMRU

**Title: **I'll be your slave (Seré tu esclava)

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Notas: **Tengo esta fic escrito desde hace ya unas dos semanas (¡o más!) y la semana pasada, Mashima me sorprendió en el manga con sus panecillos. Tranquilos todos, ya he hablado con él acerca de los derechos de autor (ewé). Estoy prostituyendo mi capacidad adivinatoria. Como siempre, cada uno estará acostumbrado a una grafía en los nombres de los personajes, ésta es la mía y cada uno la puede traducir a su idioma.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, las galletitas sí, y Mashima me debe un euro de copyright.

**Reto "Lista", prompt "ponte esa tetera en la cabeza". **

**¡Disfrutad! **

* * *

**I'll be you slave**

-¡Que me dejes en paz, Jubia!

Todo el gremio se giró para mirar a Gray. La peliazul estaba junto a él, con los restos del vaso de refresco en el suelo. El hielo empezaba a derretirse, al mismo ritmo que las lágrimas asomaban a los ojos de la chica. Gray la miró, arrepentido por su reacción. Ella tan sólo quería ofrecerle una bebida.

-Perdóname… Yo… Es que Natsu me ha cabreado y…

-No importa. -La maga utilizó su magia para recoger el líquido del suelo y ponerlo en la bandeja. Se agachó y recogió los cristales.- Jubia ya se iba.

Sin mirar al hechicero de hielo, se alejó, taconeando en el repentinamente silencioso gremio. Apresuró el paso al acercarse a la cocina, y traspasó la puerta corriendo. Mirajane dirigió una mirada furiosa a Gray y siguió a la chica al interior de la cocina.

Gray volvió a colocarse en su asiento, encogido, notando la mirada de todo el gremio sobre sus hombros. Natsu lo observaba con gesto chibido, y los ojos de Lucy lo taladraban.

-Yo no quería…

-No trates de excusarte.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, Gray. ¡Ve a disculparte!

La rubia parecía inflexible, incluso se había puesto en pie. El mago, viendo su orgullo herido, estaba a punto de replicar cuando una mano férrea se cerró en su hombro. Se giró, y los ojos llameantes de Erza lo abrazaron.

-Ve.

Gray tragó saliva en grueso y se puso en pie, sonrojado.

-Tsk…

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, la única prenda que llevaba, y se dirigió a la cocina, con el silencio a sus espaldas. Cuando traspasó la puerta, Mira estaba junto a la peliazul, que se había sentado en un taburete. Vio que la camarera guardaba unas vendas en el botiquín. La Strauss fue la primera en verlo, y con una enigmática mirada y tras sonreírle a Jubia infundiéndole ánimos, los dejó solos.

-¡Gray-sama! Yo… -La pelizaul se puso en pie y jugueteó con sus dedos.- Lo lamento. No quería molestarte.

-¿Te has hecho daño?

El mago se había percatado enseguida de que uno de sus dedos estaba vendado.

-¡Oh, no es nada! -Jubia se plisaba la falda, evitando mirar a Gray directamente a la cara.- Me he cortado con un cristal. Estoy… bien.

Él asintió. Iba a marcharse, pero empezó a dolerle la paliza que le daría Erza si no se disculpaba.

-Lo siento, Jubia. Es que… no sé. -Se rascó la cabeza.- A veces eres demasiado… -se mordió la lengua, buscando la expresión adecuada- servicial. A veces eres demasiado servicial conmigo.

Ella dio un respingo de sorpresa.

-¡Pues claro! ¡Jubia está encantada de servir a Gray-sama!

Gray se sonrojó violentamente.

-¡Pe-pero yo no quiero una esclava!

Jubia sonrió de tal forma que Gray sintió tensarse todos los músculos de su cuerpo-

-A mí no me importaría serlo. ¡A Jubia le encanta cumplir todos los deseos de Gray-sama!

Él alzó la ceja, preguntándose por primera vez si eso podría beneficiarlo a él en algo. Pensó unos instantes.

-Sírveme un refresco.

A una velocidad de infarto y con una sonrisa maniaca, Jubia lo hizo. Gray cogió el vaso que ella le ofrecía con los ojos brillantes y se lo bebió de un trago.

-Delicioso. -La cabeza de Jubia se congestionó de color rojo y comenzó a hervir de placer.- ¿Unas galletas?

La peliazul voló hasta el bote y, en un instante, Gray tenía ante sí un plato de galletitas con forma de corazón y las caras de los miembros del gremio. Sin tocarlas, miró a Jubia con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Da media vuelta. -Ella obedeció.- Ponte a pata coja. -Jubia era feliz.- Vuelve a girarte.- Lo hizo.- Tócate la nariz con un dedo. Vale. Da un salto. -Gray sonrió maquiavélicamente.- Ponte de rodillas.

Jubia acató la orden a punto de explotar de felicidad. El mago miró a su alrededor y señaló unos cacharros recién fregados.

-Ponte esa tetera en la cabeza.

Ella se puso en pie. Cogió el recipiente y volvió frente a Gray. Se la colocó sobre el pelo tras quitarse el sombrero y la soltó. Él dio su aprobación.

-Bien. Tienes que mantener el equilibrio. Que no se te caiga. Ahora, cierra los ojos.

Jubia lo hizo, luchando por mantener la tetera firme. Sin embargo, los labios de Gray sobre los de ella la distrajeron. Al principio sólo notó su aliento fresco, como la menta, muy cerca de ella. Y luego su boca entró en contacto con la suya, fugazmente, pero el tiempo suficiente como para que aquello fuera un beso.

Cuando se separaron, Gray se giró hacia la puerta y se fue sin decir nada, tras coger la galletita con forma de chibi Jubia y mordisquearla con visible placer.

Al salir al salón del gremio, fue evidente que todos estaban disimulando. Gray alzó la ceja y se giró, percatándose, demasiado tarde, de que la puerta de la cocina tenía una ojo de buey de cristal a modo de ventanuco. Y la cara pícara de Erza lo decía todo.

-Seréis…

Gray se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la tetera rompiéndose y el cuerpo de Jubia impactando contra el suelo, felizmente.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Has llegado hasta aquí? ¡Hala! Gracias, y ya, si me dejas un review, recibirás una de esas galletitas. Del personaje que prefieras. ¡Un beso! **


End file.
